Double Face
by kafou34
Summary: OS Romance, LilyJames, la jeune femme va t'elle découvrir la double personnalitée?


La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment sur le château de Poudlard. James Potter revenait de son entraînement de quidditch. Depuis un ans il était désormais le capitaine de l'équipe et ce soir, l'entraînement ne fut pas brillant, les joueurs avait été gêné par le froid et le vent de décembre.

James voulait absolument remporter la coupe de quidditch de cette année. C'était sa dernière année a Poudlard et il n'avait jamais perdu une saison de quidditch depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'équipe en troisième année, et puis il voulait faire ses preuves en temps que capitaine.

C'est en ruminant ses sombres pensées que James rentrait au château. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune, il voulut l'ouvrir mais celle si le devança, une tornade rousse passa par le passage et s'enfuit en courant sans avoir remarquer james.

Le jeune homme lui reconnut tout de suite la personne qui venait de sortir. C'était la belle Lily Evans, la préfète de griffondor, la fille dont James était amoureux depuis cinq ans. Malheureusement pour lui la jeune fille repoussait toujours ses avances, le trouvant trop peu mature. C'est pour cette raison que cette année au prix de grand efforts, James essayait de l'oublier. Mais en voyant la jeune fille s'enfuir, toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent avec elle. Il se releva et courut a sa suite, quand elle l'aperçut elle partait vers la foret interdite. Ecoutant son instinct il se dirigea silencieusement vers la foret, une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir il se transforma en un majestueux cerf, sa forme d'animagus.

Lily pleurait doucement, adossée contre un arbre, a l'orée de la foret, elle se laissait aller a son chagrin. Soudain un branche craqua, réalisant soudain qu'elle était en zone dangereuse, elle releva la tête, scrutant les ombres noires de la nuit.

-« il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda t'elle, la voix tremblant légèrement.

James ne put s'empêcher de frémir en entendant la voix apeurée de la jolie rousse. Doucement il sortit de derrière son buisson.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle se trouvait un magnifique cerf. Elle se sera un peu plus contre l'arbre, ne sachant quelle attitude adopté face a ce bel animal. Doucement elle vit le cerf baissé la tête, comme pour la saluer. Elle baissa la tête également pour rendre son salut au cerf. Puis effarée, elle vit le cerf s'avancer, tendant le bout de son nez a la portée de la jeune femme qui le caressa. Puis délicatement, le cerf se coucha a ses coté. Elle se rendit compte a se moment la qu'il faisait glacial et qu'elle ne portait pas de cape. Elle se cala un peu plus dans la fourrure de l'animal.

Puis tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, la lettre de sa sœur, toutes les injures et toutes cette haine.

-« toi, mon beau, tu n'as pas tout ces soucis »dit elle en caressant le cerf, « tu n'as pas de sœur qui te considère comme un monstre, qui t'envoie des lettres d'injures pour ne pas que tu revienne a la fin de tes études. Oh ! comme j'aimerais être a ta place ».

doucement elle se remit a pleurer, serrant fort le cou de l'animal

James n'en revenait pas, il aurait écouté sa conscience, il aurait prit Lily dans ses bras et lui aurait murmuré des mots doux. Savoir que Lily avait des problèmes familiaux lui faisait mal, il l'avait toujours cru forte et sans failles. Il voulait l'aider a oublier, prendre soin d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment comme sa, James écoutant Lily pleurer et lui raconter ses problèmes, et lui se serrant a chaque fois un peu plus contre elle, se laissant caresser avec douceur.

-« allez mon beau, je vais y aller je ne peut pas rester la toute la nuit a me morfondre. J'aimerais tellement te revoir » elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château, toujours suivie du cerf

-« allez mon grand, tu ne peux pas rentrer ici , mais je vais te donner un nom » la jeune femme réfléchit un instant

-« prince charmant, car tu est le prince de la foret et le plus charmant des cerfs, j'en suis sure ».

Doucement elle posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et regarda l'animal repartir au galop dans la grande foret.

James était au ange, il était son prince charmant. Toutes ses résolutions de l'oublier retombèrent, il n'avait jamais été autant amoureux d'elle qu'en ce moment. Il retourna au petit galop dans la foret et se retransforma en être humain.

Tout en rentrant au château, il regardait la grande tour de griffondor, Lily devait sûrement s'être couchée.

-« et toi tu es ma princesse » murmura t'il pour lui

Quand il poussa la porte du dortoir, un garçon lui sauta dessus, c'était son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

-« James espèce de crétin, tu était ou, je t'ai cherché partout »s'écria t'il, « j'ai cru que tu avait été enlevé par Rusard et torturé a mort, depuis le temps qu'il en rêve »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas patmol, j'ai mes deux bras et mes deux jambes »

-« oui et ta sale tête ébouriffée »continua le garçon

James éclata de rire

-« mais tu était ou ? » demanda Peter Petigrow, un autre de ces amis

-« je suis aller me promener, dans la foret » « en cornedrue bien sur » ajouta t'il en voyant l'air effaré de ces amis

-« eh dire que je me suit fait un sang d'encre, et monsieur faisait mumuse dans la foret, en plus je ne retrouvais pas cette fichue carte » s'exclama Sirius

James soupira, il était content que ses amis n'aient pas trouvé la carte qui aurait permis de le localiser et de le voir avec lily. C'était la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas partager un secret avec ses amis, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le leur dire.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et courut prendre une douche, il était geler. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Peter et Sirius dormait déjà, seul Remus Lupin, le quatrième de la bande lisait dans son lit. Quand il le vit sortir, le jeune homme arrêta sa lecture et fixa son ami.

-« tu es sur que tout va bien James ? » demanda t'il

-« oui, je t'assure, l'entraînement s'est mal passé et je suis un peu fatigué » répondit le concerné.

Remus continuait a le fixer et James n'aimait pas sa, étant Loup-Garou Remus ressentait beaucoup plus vite les sentiments des autres. James se coucha en vitesse

-« Bonne nuit Remus »

-« bonne nuit James »

cela faisait deux semaines que chaque soir, sous sa forme d'animagus, James retrouvait Lily au pied du grand chêne. Blottit dans sa fourrure la jeune fille lui racontait ses tristesses et sa vie a Poudlard. Le grand cerf devint très vite son confident.

-« oh, mon beau, les maraudeurs m'en ont encore fait voir aujourd'hui, ces deux idiots de Potter et Black ont mélangé tout les ingrédients des bouteilles de potions, il sont vraiment gamin »

le cœur de James se serra.

-« toutes les filles sont a leur pied »continua la jeune fille « Black claque des doigts et cinq filles arrivent en gloussant, mais Potter n'est pas comme sa, d'ailleurs il ne me harcèle plus pour sortir avec lui, dommage qu'il soit si puéril, car il es plutôt mignon »

la jeune fille rougit et James sursauta, elle le trouvait mignon !

-« je vais te dire quelque chose, il est même très séduisant. De plus cette année il est plus calme, il se pavane moins et depuis quelque temps il est différent, je pense que je devrais être plus gentille avec lui, tu en pense quoi ? »

doucement le cerf hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer

-« c'est formidable, j'ai l'impression que tu comprends tout » murmura Lily en l'embrassant sur le front avant de rejoindre le château

A l'approche de noël le château était en effervescence, comme chaque année un bal était organisé par le collège et la quasi-totalité des élèves restait pour pouvoir y assister. Sirius et James seul dans leur dortoir discutaient.

-« alors, James il va falloir te décider, tu va inviter Sheryl Sanders ou Maggie Jonhson au bal » récita Sirius

-« personne je vais faire comme Remus je vais y aller en célibataire »

-« quoi ? en célibataire »

-« oui Sirius, il n'y a pas de raison que Remus soit le seul a venir non accompagné »

-« sa ne tient qu'a lui d'invité une fille. Ah mais j'oubliais il est trop dangereux »

-« sa suffit Sirius » s'indigna James

Sirius se retourna vers lui,

-« tu as changé James, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais tout les soirs et si tu ne veut pas me le dire je n'insisterai pas, mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur amis et que je t'ai toujours soutenu. » sur ces mots il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle, les décorations de noël était resplendissante, des stalactites pendait du plafond et les douze sapins étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Les grandes tables de la salle avaient étés remplacée par une série de table plus petite et plus conviviales.

Assis a l'une d'elle, James une bouteille de bière au beurre a la main, regardait Sirius danser avec un fille de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Son regard dériva en direction de la table ou se trouvait Lily, habillé d'une robe noire très élégante, James la trouvait merveilleuse. Soudain Lily regarda dans sa direction, leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily lui sourit, James aux anges lui rendit son sourire.

Lily s'ennuyait ferme, elle écoutait sa meilleure amie, Alicia Shepard discuter avec son cavalier du cours de divination, elle n'avait jamais aimer cette matière et n'assistait plus a ce cours. Elle détourna le regard et croisa celui de James Potter, il l'observait également, il était seul, apparemment sans cavalières, assis a coter de Remus lupin, une bière au beurre a la main. Délicatement elle lui sourit, et fut heureuse qu'il ne se passe pas la main dans ses cheveux rebelles se contentant juste de lui rendre son sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon. Elle fut sortie de ses pensée par Alicia.

-« Lily tu pourrais aller nous chercher des bières sil te plait »

la jeune fille accepta.

-« quelle idée de remplir autant ses verres » grommela t'elle tenant dans ses main deux verres rempli a ras bord.

Soudain elle trébucha sur une cape et parti en avant lâchant ses deux verres, elle fut rattrapée par deux bras puissant. James Potter venait de l'empêcher de tomber, malheureusement son t shirt était couvert de bière

-« je suis désolé » s'excusa Lily

-« oh, ce n'est rien, j'avais un peu chaud justement » plaisanta James faisant rire Lily

-« je pense qu'une visite aux toilettes s'impose » continua t'il

-« je viens avec toi, je tiens a réparer les dégâts »

ils se rendirent tout deux dans les toilettes des garçons

-« c'est la première fois que je rentre ici ! » dit Lily en souriant

-« il y a un début a tout » répondit t'il en admirant la tache de bière sur son t shirt noir, « il est beaucoup plus original comme sa »

-« oui, si tu veux, mais tu ne porte pas de tenue de soirée ? »

-« non, je n'avais pas très envie de faire la fête aujourd'hui

Lily prit du papier toilette, quand elle se retourna James était torse nu, son t shirt a la main. Elle frissonna, admirant discrètement son torse, le quidditch dessinait des abdos bien formé sur son ventre, ce n'était ni trop ni trop peu. Elle reprit soudain ses esprits, elle pensait a James Potter, le garçon qui la harcelait.

Elle prit son t shirt et le frotta avec le papier, espérant que cela absorberait vite et qu'elle pourrait sortir ce cette pièce ou une drôle d'atmosphère régnait. Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle en oubliait la magie.

Quand le t-shirt fut sec elle se retourna se retrouvant presque contre lui. Il renfila son t shirt et s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Elle pu alors admirer ses deux grands yeux noisette, d'habitude caché par ses lunettes. Il était très près l'un de l'autre quand une personne entra dans la pièce. Les cheveux noir et gras et le nez crochu de Severus Rogue apparurent.

-« tient, Evans et Potter dans la même pièce sans cri ni hurlements ! » dit t'il de sa voix mielleuse, « et en plus dans les toilettes des garçons, je ne savais pas que tu était tomber si bas Potter »

-« Que veut tu dire»

-« toute les filles sont a tes pieds de sale vantard et tu prends une immonde sang de bourbe » ajouta Rogue

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita sur le serpentard et d'un coup de tête l'envoya au sol. Quand il se retourna Lily partait en courant vers la sortie du château.

Il la retrouva quelque instant plus tard, sous le grand chêne.

-« tu arrive toujours quand j'ai besoin de toi » murmura t'elle au cerf qui venait d'arrivé

Le cerf s'allongea a ses coté, ses grands yeux noirs tournés vers la jeune fille.

Celle si remarqua alors, une plaie au-dessus de son œil droit, un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de la blessure, elle était fraîche.

-« toi aussi tu t'es battu mon beau ? décidément c'est la journée »

Elle essuya le sang avec les dos de sa main.

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, écoutant le silence de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne au château, après lui avoir soufflé un « merci »

Le lendemain, profitant des vacances, les maraudeurs firent une bataille de boules de neige mémorable, ils rentraient au château quand une jeune fille vint a leur rencontre.

-« Evans a du attraper un gros rhume, elle se dirige vers nous » remarqua Sirius

sans regarder les trois autres garçons Lily s'approcha de James

-« je peux te parler »

le jeune homme acquiesça, il s'éloignèrent quelque peu des autre

-« je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir défendu hier soir » dit t'elle les joue en feu, -« ce sal vers a crasse, le méritait, oser prononcer ses mots devant toi…»

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et remarqua une petite cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière droite. Elle hocha la tête et reparti vers le château, quand un flash lui revint en mémoire. Le coup de boule de James sur Rogue, la blessure du cerf et maintenant la cicatrice. Elle se retourna, le regardant fixement puis courut vers lui et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa doucement, juste un baiser chaste mais doux.

James se laissa faire abasourdi

-« merci mon prince charmant » souffla t'elle

C'est donc sous le regard ébahi des trois autres maraudeurs que James prit Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.


End file.
